


Compare and Contrast

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Food Sex, Futa, Multi, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Ranma-chan goes to visit her mother, her three love interests start talking about how much they enjoy their shared redhead. And from there, the conversation logically moves on to how they enjoy their favorite redhead.





	Compare and Contrast

The three lovely ladies were sprawled around one of Ukyo’s room upstairs. Shampoo had her back on the floor, and her legs vertically pressed against the wall. Ukyo was sitting cross-legged on her bed. And Akane was leaning back on a cushion. They were all watching each other, but with none of the tenseness that was normal for martial artists in close proximity to each other.  
  
Once, they had wasted a lot of time fighting each other over who got Ranma-chan. Then, after many, many months of sabotage and magic and challenges, none of which ever did anything in the end, they all settled down. They had realized that there was no reason they couldn’t _all_ have the busty redhead.  
  
And now they all got along with each other much better. Who would have thought such close bonds would have been formed by stuffing a third party full of cock and cum? But it had worked, and it had been months now since Ukyo tried to feed the other two a black powder okonomiyaki, or Shampoo had used a magic artifact to mind control Ranma-chan, or Akane had, well, Akane had usually been the victim in these things.  
  
But she wasn’t anymore, because none of that happened. Now, if the three of them had some stress to work out, they could use Ranma-chan’s always willing body to drain any tension they had built up (as well as any cum.) Other reasons to fuck Ranma-chan included working off their morning wood, anger management, celebration, or not having anything more important to do. It was a rare, rare day when Ranma-chan didn’t take at least one load before breakfast. In fact, she was eating less at breakfast recently, since there was usually so much in her stomach there wasn’t room for food.  
  
Ranma-chan had yet to voice any complaints about her new life, even in the few minutes she had each day between blowjobs. In fact, she usually came to one (or more) of them, wanting the thick dicks all three girls had in their pants or skirts. But she was a three-woman girl, and never (well, almost never) fucked anybody else without Shampoo, Ukyo or Akane urging her on. Or if she was feeling really horny, and her three main lovers weren’t around. Or they were around but Ranma-chan needed more than one cock or pussy to satisfy her. Long story short, Ranma-chan had gotten a lot of sexual experience, almost none of it in accordance with proper feminine modesty.  
  
In fact, since Ranma-chan had gone off to visit her mother, the three of them had ended up talking about her. More specifically, how great she was in the sack. All three of them had very strong opinions and preferences about what the best way to enjoy Ranma-chan was.  
  
Their favored ideas ran from the best sexual positions, to if she responded better to vaginal or anal, all the way to if cum looked better on her face or on her tits. Naturally, disagreements had sprung up between the three of them on how best to fuck Ranma-chan.  
  
“Doggy style. You can’t beat it,” Akane said flatly, waving her hands as if she was running them along Ranma-chan’s body. “The way she looks on all fours, and the look in her eyes when I use her pigtail to tug her head back…” She trailed off, looking at some vision only she could see. “There’s no better way to do her than like a dog.”  
  
“Hammer girl too too crazy,” Shampoo said dismissively. “You no can see Airen’s boobs when you do doggy.” Shampoo pushed her own breasts up for emphasis. Both of the other girls had an excellent view down her tight dress to a rack that was even better than Ranma-chan’s. Then both pretended that they hadn’t been looking. “Airen needs to be on her back. Then you can see them bounce, bounce, bounce. Or push them together with hands.” Shampoo sighed in happiness, presumably remembering previous encounters with Ranma-chan’s breasts.  
  
“If its cleavage you want,” Ukyo chimed in, “then you should see what Ran-chan looks like with my special breast binding wraps. I don’t use them anymore, but if you put them on the right way, it could make even Akane here look stacked.”  
  
Akane glared at Ukyo and lobbed the pillow she had been sitting on at Ukyo. Ukyo smirked as she leaned to one side, letting the pillow bounce off her bed and hit the wall behind her. As Akane sat back down, she realized she had just thrown the pillow she had been sitting on, and didn’t have anything to serve as a cushion anymore.  
  
The interruption over, Ukyo shared her contribution to the discussion. She leaned forward, a happy light in her eye as she described how she best liked to use the trio’s shared cumdump.  
  
“For me, Ran-chan looks best when she’s sitting on my lap. Man, she acts like a jackhammer there! Up and down, up and down, a mile a minute.” Ukyo demonstrated, lifting her hands up and down like they were underneath Ranma-chan’s rear. The hip thrusts she threw in only underlined her statement.  
  
“So what way is the best?” Akane asked, taking up a new position leaning against the wall.  
  
“Have to find out!” Shampoo said with a devilish grin. “Who want to be judge, decide what way Airen looks best.”  
  
“I’ll do it.” Both Ukyo and Akane spoke at the same time, before glancing at each other.  
  
Shampoo laughed, looking back and forth between them. A smile spread across her upside-down face as the two Japanese girls glared at each other.  
  
“You two are too too funny. Flip a coin, but Shampoo,” she raised her head enough to run a hand through her hair. “Will take care of Airen. Be sure to let Shampoo know which way is hottest.”  
  
A cat-like smile spread across her face as she watched the two of them realize she had outsmarted them. Sure, the question of who would get to fuck the redhead wasn’t really decided yet, but at least Shampoo could enjoy the warm glow of having outsmarted someone. She mentally preened as the two of them shifted from side to side.  
  
As Akane shifted position, she knocked over a photo album that had been next to her. It fell to the floor, opening up as it fell. Akane leaned down, apologetically glancing at Ukyo as she did so.  
  
“Sorry about that. What is this any-!”  
  
Akane answered her own question as she looked down at the pictures on display. Over half a dozen photos looked back up at her, just on those two pages. And there was a unifying theme in all of them.  
  
They were all of Ranma-chan getting fucked. Getting fucked in the ass, in her mouth, in her pussy, between her tits, giving a handjob, every picture showed their mutual love interest taking at least one thick dick. And, in every picture, Ranma-chan was loving it. When her mouth wasn’t full, there was a big smile on her face. When it was full, her eyes were still alight with joy as Ukyo and at least two other people stuffed her with cock.  
  
“Oh, that,” Ukyo said, craning her head as if she could see the photos from her place on the bed. “Just a little something I put together in my spare time. Even if I can’t have Ran-chan over, at least I can look back at our greatest hits, you know?” Ukyo didn’t sound as if she anything out of place in recording the debauchery she got up to with the group’s shared redhead.  
  
Akane flipped through the pages. She saw scene after scene of Ranma-chan and Ukyo. And sometimes herself and Shampoo. Even the most vanilla of the pictures still had Ranma-chan heatedly making out with one or more of them, or with hard dicks barely covered by skirts. Speaking of which, Akane was getting hard as looked at Ranma-chan getting thoroughly fucked in picture after picture.  
  
“Where, who did you even talk to to get these photos developed?” Akane asked, lingering over one where Ranma-chan was licking cum off of her face. “This is porn, and these aren’t Polaroid’s!”  
  
“Eh, I have my ways,” Ukyo said, waving her hand. “If you must know, the same place that your sister goes to to get those topless pictures of Ranchan she used to sell.”  
  
“Spatula Girl keep those?” Shampoo asked curiously. She had sat up to get a better look at what was happening. “Shampoo thought she just used camera for spice, like making Airen wear a collar.” She licked her lips, obviously remembering a fun night.  
  
Akane realized she shouldn’t get too worked up over the album. One, it was hot as hell. Two, there was a rack of VHS’s in her bedroom, that were essentially the same thing, but with sound. In fact, Akane thought her collection was better, since she didn’t see even one photo here of Ranma-chan being led through the park on all fours, wearing a leash, a tailplug, an earband, and nothing else.  
  
Although there were still some questions here. Like this one here. It was probably very, very hot but still a bit puzzling.  
  
“Ukyo? Why do you have a picture of a menu with ‘Redhead Special – ¥2500’ here? As if I can’t guess.”  
  
Ukyo laughed at that, finally getting off of her bed to come over and look at the album. Shampoo had got up too, peering over Akane’s shoulder.  
  
“Do you really need to be told the answer?” Ukyo asked with a big smile. Akane stared at her until she relented. “Alright, alright. Yeah, you probably guessed it already. Sometimes I make a Ran-chan okonomiyaki and sell her off. There should be a photo of her…” Ukyo riffled through the pages, “here.”  
  
All three girls stared at the full page spread. Ranma-chan was smiling up at the camera. There was an entire meal on her belly, though it didn’t look like an actual okonomiyaki. For one, there were strawberries and whipped cream on top of the redhead’s nipples, and one photo was dedicated to showing off the peach slices Ukyo had affixed to her pussy, framing the banana sticking out of it.  
  
Ranma-chan looked tasty enough to eat. And, flipping a page, that was exactly what had happened. It looked like Ukyo had whored out their shared love interest/fuckhole to a group of business men. First they had enjoyed the meal, and then they had enjoyed Ranma-chan. The photos documented them eating the food on Ranma-chan with their chopsticks, and then using their tongues to clean up the remnants of sauce. There was one picture of a man sucking at Ranma-chan’s nipple, while, behind him, her face was screwed up in ecstasy. The caption, in Ukyo’s neat handwriting, read _Getting the last of the cream_.  
  
And then, once the meal was done, Ranma-chan had given them dessert. There was photo after photo of her getting screwed, cocks filling every hole and painting her white with cum. The last photo in the narrative was of her and Ukyo, side by side. They were both smiling, though it was hard to tell with Ranma-chan, there was so much cum on her face.  
  
Akane shakily exhaled. She didn’t want to admit how achingly hard she was right now, but she _would_ admit to wanting Ranma-chan to come back as soon as possible. Maybe Kasumi would be up for doing her own special dinner dish. Or-  
  
Akane glanced at Shampoo. The Chinese girl had a small, secret smile on her face. She looked up from the album and winked at Akane.  
  
“Seriously? Am I the only one who hasn’t made a meal out of Ranma-chan?” Akane asked plaintively.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Ukyo said with a grin. “Remember how you ate her out last week? You said she was the tastiest snack a girl could have.”  
  
Even Akane had to laugh at that. She closed the photo album and set it aside. All three girls went over to Ukyo’s bed, and flopped down every which way. Shampoo fished down her cleavage for something, before pulling it out.  
  
“Shampoo always keep this close to heart. Is too too pretty picture of Airen.”  
  
She passed it around, letting the other two girls look at it. It was a photo of a smiling Ranma-chan. She was throwing up twin V-signs. What would have been a fairly standard cute picture had certain elements that showed it was part of their own little group.  
  
Namely, Ranma-chan was topless. Her breasts were just barely visible in the picture, her chest starting to swell into the round globes that drove all three girls crazy. What really marked it as a photo taken by one of the three girls was what she had on her face. Thick lines of cum covered Ranma-chan, a few of them even stretching across her gleaming smile. Shampoo’s cock (recognizable by the tuft of purple hair at its base) rested on her shoulder.  
  
“Airen was too too good that day,” Shampoo preened. “Shampoo had to take,” her eyes narrowed as she tried to recall the exact phrasing, “special moment of the precious bond, or however Japanese say it.”  
  
Akane looked with envy at the photo. Why hadn’t she thought of getting some memento that she could keep on herself? Her collection of videos was amazing, but she couldn’t bring them with her wherever she went. If she wanted to relive walking Ranma-chan through the park, and having beg for Akane’s cock like a dog begged for a bone, she only had two choices. She could either go back home and watch the video, or she could break out the leash and _really_ relive the moment.  
  
Admittedly, one of these choices was no hardship, but it still relied on both her and Ranma-chan not having anything else going on, and the park being empty enough they were willing to risk it. It had been too crowded on several occasions, and the two had been forced to settle for a blowjob in the bushes.  
  
Akane’s smile got less melancholy as she remembered how she had used Ranma-chan’s leash. Wrapping it around her hand and using it to pull the slutty redhead back and forth, making the small girl gag on her cock. Good times, good times.  
  
The thought of how she had played dress-up with her fiancé led Akane down a related train of thought. She turned to Ukyo, propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
“Hey, did you ever try out that ring gag I gave you?”  
  
Shampoo perked up at that, hearing a reference to a toy she didn’t have. Ukyo nodded, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
“Yeah, it worked out real well. I had to rearrange some stuff, but I got enough for room underneath the counter.” She patted her crotch. “I stayed in one place almost the entire shift and didn’t mind a bit. Ran-chan did her best to drain me completely dry.”  
  
“Airen _always_ does that,” Shampoo said. “Why you need ring gag when she suck you off anyway?”  
  
Ukyo tapped her chin as she considered how to answer the question.  
  
“It’s like, like… Well, have you ever spanked Ran-chan?” Both Shampoo and Akane nodded and grinned. “Just because? Even though she hadn’t done anything wrong?” They both nodded again. “Well, it’s like that. The thought of _making_ ,” Ukyo actually shivered in delight, “Ran-chan deepthroat my cock for hour after hour, as she was tied up underneath the counter, it was just so hot. Yeah, she would have done it anyway, but as I watched her tug at the leather, and the drool running down her chin and onto those wonderful, wonderful tits…” Ukyo trailed off into a happy reverie.  
  
Shampoo and Akane joined her, all three remembering times when they had forced Ranma-chan to do something she already enjoyed. Their shared redhead was so very pliable, in several different senses.  
  
Shampoo was remembering the time she had used an anal plug on her beloved Airen. It had been enchanted so that if it touched anything (like underwear) it vibrated. And if anyone _saw_ it, it vibrated even harder. It had been so wonderful, watching her wife-to-be decide how exhibitionistic she wanted to be. And then when Airen had bent herself over the table, and begged for Shampoo to fuck her in front of everyone? That had been pure bliss, both of the body and of the soul.  
  
Akane was reminiscing over when she had dressed Ranma-chan up. Black and white went so well with her red hair. Kasumi had been flustered, not used to having someone else help around the house. And Ranma-chan calling her _Mistress Kasumi_ hadn’t helped. But she had eventually let the French (Japanese) maid take over some of the work. Ranma-chan hadn’t been a _fast_ worked, not in the heels Akane had given her, but she had certainly been a decorative one. Akane thought she still had the costume around somewhere. She should clean- she should have _Ranma-chan_ clean it, and then see how long it took for her sweetly swaying ass to drive Akane to distraction.  
  
Akane glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened as she jumped off of Ukyo’s bed.  
  
“Wow, it’s that late already? Listen girl, I loved hanging out with you, but I’ve got to go.” Halfway out the door, she paused and turned around. “Ranma-chan should be back from her mother’s any minute now. I’ve got to go welcome her home.”  
  
Akane slammed the door and ran down the steps laughing. Already, she could hear the commotion as both Shampoo and Ukyo tried to get off the bed at the same time, and ended up cold-clocking each other with flying limbs. With luck, that should give her enough time to get back home and lay claim to whatever of Ranma-chan’s holes she wanted before the other two caught up with her.  
  
It was less that the rivalry between the three of them had ended, and more that it had receded, after finding a much better way to compete with each other. It was a lot better use of their time and energy to see who could enjoy Ranma-chan’s body the most.

* * *

  



End file.
